


Flowers for the Sun

by louciferish



Series: Ordinary People [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: Playfully tackling your sleeping partner doesn’t always end well when super powers are involved.Epilogue fluff for my Yuri!!! on Ice Superhero AU.





	Flowers for the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> At last

Yuuri wakes to warmth, bathed in sunlight and draped in soft white sheets. He also wakes to the eardrum-shattering shrieks of children echoing through the hallways. Groaning, he tries to pull the pillow over his head to block the noise, but he already knows it’s useless to try. He rarely has much luck going back to sleep once he’s awake. The screaming cuts right through the pillow anyway.

He flops onto his back and looks over at the other side of the bed. Victor is still fast asleep, the morning sun gilding his hair and mingling gold through the silver strands. He’s sprawled out on his stomach with his head turned toward Yuuri. As usual, he’s kicked off all of the covers. His butt is sticking up in the air, his mouth is open wide, and he’s visibly drooling. A newspaper reporter recently called him “a true living legend, and a perfect specimen of the best of humanity.” 

Yuuri’s tempted to throw a pillow at Victor just thinking about it, but playfully tackling your sleeping partner doesn’t always end well when super powers are involved.

He sits up and slips out of the bed instead, pulling on the robe he had draped across the back of the chair. Victor could sleep through an earthquake, but Yuuri still tries to be considerate of his rest as he steps into his slippers and shuffles out into the hallway, taking great care as he pulls the bedroom door closed quietly behind him.

He’s halfway down the staircase when the shrieking giggles resume, and he leans over the banister to see what’s going on. The front foyer is littered with toys, sports equipment, and baby blankets. Axel, Lutz, and Loop are leaping around the room from one object to the next. It's insane how fast little kids go from barely toddling to running around and screaming like they’re being murdered. 

Yuri is crouched on one of the decorative tables, which lists side to side like a ship about to capsize. For some reason he’s grabbed the vase off the table and is throwing the blue silk roses at the girls as they hop past him.

“Good morning,” Yuuri says as he proceeds down the last few steps. “What’s all the screaming about this time?” The girls all freeze in place with identical guilty expressions. Axel is caught on top of a small Winnie the Pooh plush, which slips out from under her feet, landing her on her butt with a _whump_.

She starts howling, and Yuuri rushes to get her, but as soon as his foot hovers over the tile the girls start screaming, “Wait!” and “No!”

“The floor is lava,” Yuri explains, affectless. “If you touch the tiles, you’ll spontaneously combust, like Axel.”

Axel lays out dramatically, spread eagle on the floor. “I’m combusted,” she says.

Yuuri looks around at the chaos of toys once more. “Okay, it makes sense now,” he says. “But maybe keep the volume down a little the next time you combust? If you scream too much, you might wake up Victor, and then he’ll want to play too.”

There’s a chorus of groans from the girls, and the loudest from Yuri. “But Uncle Victor is a cheater at The Floor Is Lava,” Loop protests.

“A _dirty_ cheater,” Yuri corrects her firmly. Yuuri probably ought to defend his boyfriend, but it’s true that there’s an unfair advantage to being able to float when playing The Floor Is Lava.

Yuuri starts to dismount the steps again, but freezes when Axel gasps. Right, the lava. He eyes the layout of toys around the room and makes a quick plan. First he hops off the step onto a large plush bunny Victor gave the girls a few months ago, then onto a crumpled baby blanket, then a plastic tea tray, and so on until at last he’s able to leap from the back of a stuffed tiger and over the threshold into the living room. 

“It’s still lava in there too,” Yuri yells at him. 

“You’re going to break that table,” Yuuri says pointedly in return. “I think you might be a little bit big for that perch, kitty.” He watches in satisfaction as the teenager’s ears turn red from the combination of shame at the nickname and self-consciousness about his growth spurt.

“You’re going to regret saying that,” Yuri calls after him, but Yuuri just waves as he turns his back.

Yakov is on the sofa watching some strange branch version of ESPN. His legs are stretched out on the cushions, and Makkachin is laying half on top of him, her paws leaving muddy splotches all over the white upholstery. 

“Good morning,” Yuuri says, leaning over the back of the couch to pat Makka’s fluffy head as her tail wags slowly. “Did you take Makka out in the rain out of the kindness of your heart, or are you deliberately trying to ruin the furniture?”

“This couch is awful,” Yakov grumbles, twisting to burrow deeper into the groove he’s already worn in the cushions. “I’ve sat on park benches that had more give than this thing.”

Yuuri has never admitted it to Victor, but he’s hated these sofas from the moment he first saw them. It’s almost sweet of Yakov to give him an excuse to replace the things, even if it isn’t intentional. This furniture was probably fine when Yuri was the only one living here, since he basically lives in his bedroom anyway, but it’s hard having so many people coming to visit and nowhere comfortable for them to sit down.

He could ask Yakov where he buys his own furniture, but, judging from Victor’s childhood photos, they’ve had the same couch for two decades. He gives Makka a final ear rub and turns to the kitchen to start preparing for breakfast.

Yuuko, Mila, and Georgi are sitting around the kitchen table, chatting over coffee, and Yuuri does a double-take. “Good morning,” he says slowly. The mansion is almost always crowded with visitors, but this is a lot more people than he counted when they went to bed last night. “Is Victor’s brain contagious? Did I forget you were all sleeping here?” 

Mila shakes her head, taking a slurp from her ‘Superhero Dad’ coffee mug. “I just dragged Georgi over early to train and get the gossip. Why else would we be dressed like this?” She gestures to their all-black matching athletic gear.

“To be fair to Yuuri, I’ve never seen you wear anything else,” Yuuko says, smiling. She’s always smiled freely, but recently the joy fills her eyes and her body completely, like it did when they were younger. Yuuri’s overwhelmed with a warm feeling of fondness for his friend.

“I appreciate comfort and simplicity,” Mila says, shrugging defensively. “You can’t judge our clothes, anyway. It’s still too early in the morning and none of us have had enough coffee to have feelings.”

Grateful for the reminder, Yuuri steps into the kitchen to pour himself a cup as well. Takeshi nods good morning to him from behind his own cup, and Yuuri nods in return. He pulls the pot out of the coffee maker. It’s basically empty, only the final dark dregs at the bottom, swirling with a hint of unfiltered grounds. 

He turns back to Takeshi, who is very deliberately not making eye contact. 

“Oh, come on,” he whines as Yuuri pulls the last cup of coffee directly out of his hands. “You slept in! I got woken up by three horrible monsters jumping on my bed at six this morning.”

“I got up because of those monsters too,” Yuuri says, staring Takeshi down as he takes a sip. He has to deliberately focus on the other man’s eyes in order to avoid making a face. Takeshi puts way too much sugar in his coffee. “Besides, you still owe me.”

“It’s been months,” Takeshi says. Behind him, Yuuko is covering her mouth to muffle her laughter, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I apologized! _A lot._ ” 

“Hmm,” Yuuri stares down at the pale brown liquid in his cup, pretending to think it over. “No, still you owe me.”

“You can’t just use this as excuse every time you feel like it,” Takeshi protests, and then Yuuko’s laughter bursts free from her hands and he turns on his wife, indignant. “Don’t encourage him!”

Yuuri smiles, shaking his head and expertly tuning out Takeshi’s complaint. He takes a big gulp of his foul coffee. It tastes like sweet, sweet victory.

“Betrayed by my own wife,” Takeshi is moaning now, collapsed into a chair with his head in his hands. Georgi is rubbing his back in small circles. “My marriage is over.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Yuuko interrupts casually. “Yuuri, we need you to watch the triplets today. Takeshi and I have tickets to see the new Star Wars.”

“What, since when? I thought Yuri was going to watch them.” Yuuri looks back over his shoulder, checking for little ears, and then lowers his voice. “Not that I don’t like your daughters, but I had plans. I have a paper due in one of my classes, and an exam next week in another.”

“Apparently Otabek got Yuri tickets for some big music festival this weekend at the last minute,” Mila says, smirking. “He tried to yell us out of the room when they were on the phone, but I’m pretty sure he smiled for an entire minute.” Georgi hides his face in his shoulder, muffling a sob at the memory.

“That’s great,” Yuuri says. “I’m very happy for him, but can’t someone else watch them today? Have you asked Yakov?”

“No,” Yakov yells back over his shoulder. “I did my time when I raised that beast upstairs. I’m retired from children.”

Their light bickering is interrupted when the monster himself comes swanning in, loosely tied pink pajama pants hanging low on his hips, centimeters from indecency. His hair is flat on one side from the pillow. “What’s all the fuss about in here?” He looks around at the assembly, and the faint glow around him brightens along with his face when he spots his boyfriend.

“Yuuri,” he faux-pouts, floating over to rub his cheek against Yuuri’s. “Kitten and the girls won’t let me play The Floor Is Lava with them. Also they called me names.”

“If they called you a cheater again, that’s because you’re a dirty cheater,” Takeshi says, finally getting up from the table to make a fresh pot of coffee. “You can’t play a game where the object is not to touch the floor if your feet never touch the floor to begin with.”

“That’s discrimination,” Victor mumbles, muffled into the collar of Yuuri’s t-shirt.

“You also need to put some clothes on,” Takeshi adds.

“Rude,” Victor mutters, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck. “Also discrimination. ”

“Victor,” Yuuri can feel his face heat to the tips of his ears, but he wraps his arm around the other man’s waist anyway, sparking another muffled purr of pleasure from Victor. He’s far too warm and comfortable to push him away, even though he can feel the others watching. If he didn’t have that essay to write, the two of them could just lounge around in bed like this most of the day.

“Oh, Victor can watch the triplets,” Yuuri says. “He’s got nothing better to do.”

Yuuko’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open. Takeshi nearly drops his fresh coffee. “I left him alone with my kids for less than an hour to tend to you,” Yuuko whispers, as if Victor isn’t standing right there and able to hear every word. “And he _lost one_.”

“You found her, obviously,” Victor raises his head to protest. “I don’t see why you have to bring that up again. I’m very good with children.”

He huffs, waiting for the laughter to die down.

“I’ll be here the whole time,” Yuuri interjects before Victor can dig the hole deeper by pointing out, once again, that Yuuko ‘made spares anyway’. “Just as backup in case he needs an extra set of hands. You can trust us as a team, can’t you?”

Yuuko leans back in her chair with a small smile. “I guess the two of you have probably tackled a couple things more dangerous than my girls, huh?”

“The jury’s still out,” Takeshi mutters, glaring into his coffee.

Mila tosses back the last of her own caffeine dose and claps Georgi on the shoulder. “Come on. We came here to kick your ass and drink coffee, and I’ve just finished my coffee.”

Georgi looks around rapidly, but none of the others at the table will meet his eyes. “They’re making more coffee,” he suggests, but Mila’s grip on his shoulder tightens, and he pushes back from the table with a sigh. 

The door into the study opens with a loud click, and like cats hearing an electric can opener, the triplets come running into the living area. They try to dash past Mila into the training room. She catches Axel around the waist, and barely gets her hand around Loop’s ponytail.

Georgi grabs Lutz, picking her up, but she squirms around in his arms and he nearly drops her, grabbing at his shoulder with a wide, shocked expression. “She bit me!” All three girls start cackling.

“What do you three think you’re doing?” Yuuko rises from her seat, hands on her hips.

The girls all widen their eyes, staring up at their mother with matching dramatic pouts. The expression looks strangely familiar, and Yuuri gives Victor a look from the corner of his eye. “We wanna do superhero stuff too,” Loop complains, the edge of a whine in her tone.

“Yeah,” Axel says. “We never get to see the secret fun room. It’s not fair!”

“I’ve told you, it’s too dangerous,” Yuuko scolds them. “You’re too little to be messing around in there still.”

“But you _also_ said we’ve gotta work hard to be heroes like Uncle Yuuri,” Lutz protests, stomping her tiny foot. “You said he started training when _you_ were little.”

Yuuri is stunned speechless, and Victor pats him on the shoulder. “How’s it feel to inspire the next generation?”

“Terrifying,” Yuuri breathes.

Yuuko stands strong for a minute, then her shoulders slump all at once. “Okay, you can go _watch_ ,” she relents, then has to raise her voice over the squeals. “No stunts, though! Be careful.”

“You heard her,” Mila says, nodding toward the open door to the study. “Come on, kids. I’ll teach you how to choke a man with your thighs. Georgi, let’s go.”

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri says at Yuuko’s panicked look. “I’ll watch out for them. They’re in good hands. I promise.”

-

Yuuri puts the finishing touches on the bibliography section of his essay and glances up again to check on the babysitting situation. Victor is kneeling on the floor next to the coffee table with the girls, all of them scribbling away furiously with their crayons, which are spilling over the edges of the table and undoubtedly getting ground into the fibers of the rug. 

“Okay,” he says, snapping his laptop shut and sliding off the sofa to join them. He leans into Victor’s space, resting against his shoulder. “I’m all finished. What are you guys working on?”

“I drew an alien,” Axel says proudly. Her paper is covered with bright yellow doodles and red splotches. If Yuuri takes his glasses off and squints, it _might_ resemble his old friend Yuki. 

“That looks exactly like an alien I used to know,” he says in praise. “Well done.”

Lutz holds up her drawing as well. There's a couple black blobs on the paper, and a few scribblings of other colors. “It’s a picture of Mila beating up Georgi earlier,” she says, grinning.

“Great,” Yuuri says, swallowing nervously. “Perfect.” With any luck, Yuuko won’t notice the incipient bruise on Lutz’s thigh anytime soon. He doesn’t need to hear any more lectures about how a group of superheroes ought to be able to handle three preschoolers. The kids are stubborn. He blames their parents, personally.

Loop slides her paper across the table into Yuuri’s hands. There are two black and white shapes on the paper, and what looks like blood splattered all over the characters. They look suspiciously similar to the zebra blob aliens. “And what is this?” He asks, careful not to offend the artist.

Loop huffs at him anyway. “It’s Uncle Victor and Yuuri getting married, _obviously_.”

Yuuri feels the heat rush to his face. “Oh.” He looks down at the page again, and the loopy white shape. “Is one of us wearing a dress?”

“Yeah,” Loop says, grabbing the page back and thumping the white spot with her finger. “See, there’s the gray hair.”

“Oh, _Victor_ is wearing the dress,” Yuuri looks sideways and finds that Victor’s cheeks are stained pink as well. He tries to change the subject. “And what did Victor draw?”

Victor holds his paper up silently. There’s a stick figure with messy black hair holding hands with a stick figure with silver hair. Between them is an eerily photo-accurate rendering of Makkachin, lying on the ground with her tongue out. Yuuri squints. There’s something weird about the stick figures that he can’t quite place, other than the fact that neither is wearing clothes.

Then he notices their fingers. They both have no clothes, but a big gold circle around their spidery stick fingers. He looks up from the page, but Victor won’t meet his eyes, his cheeks still tinged with pink. 

“Are you guys messing with me?” Yuuri asks. He looks over at the triplets, but they’ve gone back to coloring in their pictures. Victor shakes his head.

“Oh,” Yuuri says. It feels like he’s been doing a headstand for too long. There’s a rushing in his ears. “You beat me to it,” he says, his voice sounds distant and small.

Victor looks up sharply, his eyes wide.

From the kitchen comes the distinct sound of the garage door opening. The girls jump up, grabbing their pictures and running to the kitchen to vie for the honor of being first to show their parents. Yuuri reaches over and tangles his fingers with Victor’s resting their joined hands on his thigh.

Victor’s smile spreads slowly as he stares into Yuuri’s eyes, then his gaze slips past him, over his shoulder. “Oh no, Yuuri,” he whispers. “We have to go. It’s the Owl-Signal.”

“What?” Yuuri snaps around, staring out the window. Dusk is closing in on the city below them as the sun sets the clouds on fire, but aside from that, there’s nothing unusual in the scenery. He turns back to Victor. “Are you trying to change the subject?”

Victor rises from the floor, holding a hand out to Yuuri and pulling him to his feet. “I just thought maybe it’s a conversation we’d like to have in another setting. Maybe you’d like to slip into something more comfortable?”

He feels his lips quirk into a smile and leans into Victor’s space until their faces are inches apart, lake blue eyes dominating his field of vision. “You just like seeing me in that old costume of yours all the time,” he breathes against the other man’s lips, watching Victor’s pupils dilate. “I think you’re getting a little possessive.” 

Victor sucks in a breath, then rests his forehead against Yuuri’s. “Race you to the costume closet,” he suggests. “Last one there has to actually ask the big question.”

“You’re on,” Yuuri whispers back. He breaks away toward the stairs.

Victor can pass him in an instant if he wants to, but that doesn’t matter. Yuuri runs anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been on this journey with me!
> 
> I'll be posting new works outside this series very soon. In the meantime, you can find me on [tumblr](http://louciferish.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I have crazy amounts of backstory for this universe that never made it to the page, if anyone is interested. I'm not ruling out the possibility of drabbles in this universe in my future, either, but aside from that this series is now complete.


End file.
